legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponies
For a complete list of ponies seen in the show, see List of Ponies. Ponies (ポニー, Ponī), as the name suggests, usually depicted with varying degrees of fantasy elements, like the ability to speak, fly, and use magic. The are all completely quadraped. The known area of ponies takes places places in the "magical land of Equestria". Three pony types The ponies are in three main, but separate "types" in the first episode: Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns. These are called the "three pony tribes" in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The storybook, Under The Sparkling Sea adds seaponies, and previous generations included flutter ponies and breezies as well as sea ponies. The division into three types led one of the show's developer, Lauren Faust, to initially give them equal representation in one of the show's main cast and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The powers of the Alicorns draws equally from the three types, according to the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Earth ponies :Main article: Earth Ponies :See also: List of Ponies/Earth Ponies Earth ponies have no wings or unicorn horn, and therefore most closely resemble real ponies. They are the kind first introduced by the My Little Pony brand. The chapter book "Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell" mentions that one special trait is "the strength of a good, true heart of an Earth Pony." The main pony cast features two Earth ponies: Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Pegasi :Main article: Pegasus Ponies :See also: List of Ponies/Pegasus Ponies Pegasi, or "Pegasus ponies", are ponies with wings and flight abilities – in the fashion of the legendary Pegasus. The term "Pegasi" is used in the episodes Sonic Rainboom and The Return of Harmony Part 1, and "Pegasus ponies" is used in the episodes Sonic Rainboom and Look Before You Sleep. When referring to a single pony, "Pegasus" is almost always used, with the exception of one "Pegasus pony" in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Pegasi can usually fly and interact with clouds. The main cast of the show features two Pegasi: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Two Pegasus royal guard ponies pull Princess Luna's chariot in Luna Eclipsed. The guards have tufted ears, bat-like webbed wings, non-hairy tail and crest, and wear dark purple armor. Unicorns :Main article: Unicorns :See also: List of Ponies/Unicorn Ponies Unicorns feature a magical horn on their foreheads, and usually have magical abilities. They are always called "unicorns" in the show, but the wiki also uses the term "unicorn ponies" for consistency with "Pegasus ponies" and "Earth ponies", since unicorns are also a type of pony. The show's main cast initially features two unicorns: Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, but Twilight gains wings in the ending of a movie, The Equestria Sonic Boom, after she, Spike, Spyro, Cynder, The Woolzerbeast Seven, Team Sonic, Amy, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Omega have returned/fixed their world throught the means of the Super-Genesis Wave, via Chaos Control (see next section). Other types of ponies Alicorns :Main article: Alicorns Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are referred to as unicorns in the episode The New Beginning, part 1, and Princess Cadance is called a unicorn in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, all despite having both a unicorn horn and wings. Meghan McCarthy stated back at the October's 2012 New York Comic Con, between the airing of seasons two and three, that she had used the term "pegacorn" in the show's scripts, and mentioned switching to the term "alicorn". In the ending of a movie, The Equestria Sonic Boom, Twilight Sparkle is described as an alicorn once she gains wings. Rarity, on the other hand, gained butterfly-like wings in the episode Sonic Rainboom without being called an alicorn. In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, it is written that Twilight, and by extension at least also Cadance became "part of a special breed of pony called an Alicorn. This meant that Twilight was now able to harness the magical powers of the unicorns, the flight abilities of the Pegasi, and the strength of a good, true heart of an Earth Pony." Crystal Ponies :Main article: Crystal Ponies :See also: List of Crystal Ponies Crystal Ponies are introduced in the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. Crystal Ponies appear more "faceted" and "glittery" through a magic that links them with the Crystal Heart – this appearance carries on to all episodes that include the Crystal Ponies. While most possess neither wings nor a horn, at least one Crystal Pony guard is shown to have wings in Three's A Crowd; said wings share his body's crystalline appearance. The magic affects other characters temporarily in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, where Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, the main casts, and Spike and Spyro – who are both dragons – all temporarily possess on the texture and "coloration" of Crystal Ponies. Princess Celestia notes the importance of the Crystal Ponies when she tells Twilight that if their kingdom is "filled with hope and love, then those things would spread all across Equestria." Seaponies and mermares Seaponies appear in the storybook "Under the Sparkling Sea", where the main characters go to the underwater kingdom of Aquastria. They resemble sea horses, and referred to as "cousins" of the earth-based ponies. Mermares appear in the same book and have fish fins, tail, and scales, and they are presented as the seaponies' competitor in the kingdom of Aquastria. Mermares are described as more introvert, bigger, and faster than seaponies. Neither kind of submarine ponies bear a cutie mark. Mermares also appear in the comic Legend of Pirates: Adventure Ahoy, one of them being the love interest of Hoofbeard. Seaponies are mentioned by Princess Celestia in Issue #3. Nomenclature Other equines Other kinds of equines are featured in the series. Zebras Zecora is a zebra and explicitly stated not to be a pony – despite being the only other creature to feature a cutie mark. In The Journal of the Two Sisters, young Luna and a manticore named Melvin encounters other zebras in a dark part of the Everfree Forest. Like Zecora, they have cutie marks and all speak in rhyme. Donkeys and mules Cranky Doodle Donkey is a donkey as his name implies; Matilda is another donkey. A resident Ponyville mule is used as a visual gag in Applebuck Season, Hurricane Fluttershy, and One Bad Apple; Mulia Mild is another mule. One of the Diamond Dogs refers to Rarity as a "mule" in A Dog and Pony Show, and she acts deeply upset about it. Draconequus The draconequus Discord is introduced in The Cold Heart of Hate and "has the head of a pony, and a body made up of all sorts of things", says Cheerilee in that episode. Changelings The Changelings are another equine-like insect species introduced in A Canterlot Wedding. Horses The Saddle Arabian delegates feature a different design than the other ponies. Breezies The Breezies are tiny, magical fairy-like creatures that have distinct pony attributes and body shapes, whilst also having large, clear wings and antennae. In the third generation of the My Little Pony toy line, Breezies were originally considered an official pony type, as previous generation Breezies had cutie marks, whilst in contrast the fourth generation Breezies are completely blank-flanked. Horse-like stylization One of the show's developers, Lauren Faust, wanted the ponies to act in ways characteristic of horses and avoid human conventions that wouldn't fit with their stylization, like human poses and holding items in their hooves. Lauren wanted the characters to "evoke the feeling of a natural horse". Lauren specifies a few attributes in one of her interviews: the back of the ponies' heads streamlines down their neck and to their back; the manes fall to one side of the neck like a real horse; and they have authentic horse trots and gallops. Despite this, season two and onwards saw the show incorporate more human-like stylization as new artists joined the show. Use of instruments Most of the time ponies hold objects with their mouths, with their "wrist", between their hooves, by using magic, or simply just with a single hoof: ponies hold shovels in their hooves in Winter Wrap Up, and Octavia Melody and the violin playing pony in Luna Eclipsed "hold" the instrument's bow with their hoof. In Pinkie Pride, Pinkie Pie uses a sticky tape-like substance to hold a bubble blower onto her hoof. Applause Ponies applaud in the series in two different ways. The first is by clapping their front hooves together, like Twilight Sparkle in Look Before You Sleep, Hoity Toity in Suited for Success, and Apple Bloom's classmates in Family Appreciation Day. The second way characters applaud is by stamping their front hooves on the ground, first done by the theater audience in The Show Stoppers; other examples are the applause by the fashion show audience and Rarity in Green Isn't Your Color, and by crowds in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Last Roundup, and Putting Your Hoof Down. Hoof-bump A hoof-bump, also known as high-hoof or brohoof, imitates either a handshake, high-five, or even a fist bump. Ponies bump their hooves in several instances in the series: *Look Before You Sleep: Rarity declines a hoof-bump by Applejack since she spit on her own hoof before offering it. Later, the two of them do a hoof-bump after Twilight declares her slumber party a success. *Fall Weather Friends: Applejack and Rainbow Dash do a spit-soaked hoof-bump before competing against each other before the Iron Pony competition and before the Running of the Leaves. *A Bird in the Hoof: Rainbow Dash and Philomena hoof/wing-bump toward the end of the episode. *Sisterhooves Social: Applejack and Apple Bloom hoof-bump (referred to by Sweetie Belle as a "high-hoof") after corralling sheep. *A Friend in Deed: Pinkie Pie uses the term "hoof-bump" during the Smile Song. *Ponyville Confidential: The Cutie Mark Crusaders do a three-way hoof-bump several times throughout the episode. **They also perform this action, albeit, in a tired fashion, in One Bad Apple, and again with Babs Seed towards the end of the episode. *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, and Games Ponies Play: Twilight and Princess Cadance do a double hoof-bump in their "sunshine, sunshine" dance. *Wonderbolts Academy: The term "hoof-bump" is once again used, this time by Rainbow Dash. *Games Ponies Play: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump during the "Equestria Games Inspector's" visit to the Crystal Empire. *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1: Twilight and Pinkie Pie hoof-bump as they and their friends put on the Elements of Harmony. *Castle Mane-ia: Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-bump while agreeing to stay in the castle to prove who is the most daring pony. *Daring Don't: Daring Do offers Rainbow Dash a hoof-bump before Rainbow Dash hugs her. *Flight to the Finish: The Cutie Mark Crusaders hoof-bump while agreeing to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's challenge. Scootaloo and Granny Smith also hoof-bump after Scootaloo regains her confidence. *Equestria Games: Two ponies on the Ponyville team do wing-ups and hoof-bumps at the same time. *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. Other gestures In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Rainbow Dash moves her hooves to imitate air quotes, even though part of the point of air quotes is that the two fingers of each hand represent the two curved lines of the quotes. Applejack does the same thing in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. See also *Equestria Notes & Trivia Category:Races Category:Groups and species Category:Ponies